


Смертельное проникновение

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlMini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Волдеморта победил Северус Снейп — и весь магический мир в шоке от того, каким образом он сделал это. Гарри Поттер единственный, кто знает, что произошло на самом деле.





	Смертельное проникновение

Гарри задыхался от ненависти.

Он в очередной раз, уснув, оказался в сознании у Волдеморта; но в этот раз тот не наслаждался пытками над безвинной жертвой, не наблюдал смерть очередного несчастного, не строил очередные сумасшедшие планы предстоящего террора, насаждаемого в Магическом мире при помощи своих сторонников. Нет, в этот раз Волдеморт просто сидел в подвале, на своем троне, окруженный своими приспешниками — и наблюдал. А Гарри, неразрывно связанный с ним сознанием, чувствовал все его эмоции и ненавидел.

Бесконечно ненавидел Пожирателей — за то, что они творили в этот момент. 

Ненавидел Волдеморта — за то, что тот вообще родился на свет и не сдох в младенчестве. 

Ненавидел Дамблдора — за то, что допустил когда-то существование Волдеморта и его воскрешение сейчас.

Ненавидел себя — за то, что приходилось в бессильной ярости наблюдать происходящее, не имея и малейшей возможности вмешаться: ни сжечь тухлые мозги Волдеморта, ни остановить оргию опьяневших от вседозволенности уродов, ни зажмуриться и заткнуть уши, чтобы ничего больше не видеть и не слышать. Но он был не в состоянии даже отвернуться — телом командовал Волдеморт, Гарри ютился лишь в дальнем уголке его сознания. 

Но больше всего на свете Гарри сейчас ненавидел Снейпа: за то, что тот не только не сопротивлялся, когда его по очереди трахали около десятка Пожирателей, но еще и очень правдоподобно имитировал удовольствие. Разложенный на столе в центре зала, он активно подмахивал всем, кто засаживал в него член. Более того: он сам придерживал свои ноги под коленями, высоко их задрав, когда его ненадолго оставляли в покое — открывая всем на обозрение покрасневший растраханный анус, из которого каждый раз вытекала чья-то сперма. Бледная кожа бедер сплошь и рядом была покрыта красными пятнами от щипков и хлопков по заднице, мышцы напряжены, губы сжаты в чуть заметной презрительной усмешке. Его фигура отбрасывала искаженную тень от магических светильников, висевших тут и там над головами, напоминая нахохлившуюся хищную птицу: большой крючковатый нос, резкий профиль, ссутуленные покатые плечи. Торчащие кверху ноги еще и усиливали это впечатление: тень от ног, — тощих, длинных, с растопыренными длинными пальцами, — казалась похожей на когтистые птичьи лапы.

Но Пожиратели не особо обращали внимание на то, как выглядит Снейп. Они столпились вокруг него, поглаживая себе члены и гадостно подшучивали друг над другом, решая, то будет следующим: Эйвери или Мальсибер.

— Давай вместе. Ты в рот, я в задницу. Потом поменяемся. Не могу терпеть, яйца кипят, как взрывное зелье после помешивания, — буркнул Мальсибер, похлопываниями заставляя Снейпа отпустить свои ноги и лечь на бок.

— После твоего члена разве что вдвоем придется потом совать, лучше сначала ты в рот, — не согласился с ним Эйвери.

Он плечом отодвинул Мальсибера, встав на его место. Потом поднял одну ногу Снейпа вверх, легко протолкнул длинный тонкий член в растянутый анус и принялся методично и ритмично вколачиваться в него, пока Мальсибер пытался засунуть свой член в рот Снейпу. Член был толстым — чтобы заглотнуть его целиком, Снейпу пришлось воспользоваться магией, не иначе. Подробности того, как Мальсибер трахал Снейпа в рот, Гарри не смог увидеть: тот встал так, что своей задницей закрыл обзор. К счастью.  
Или нет: потому что, пусть и не видно было лица Снейпа, но нижнюю его часть просматривалась во всех своих развратных подробностях. Вздрагивающий от жестких толчков живот, рука, накрывшая полувставший член — Снейпа трахали с двух сторон, а он еще и пытался себе дрочить! Невозможный человек! 

Волдеморт, судя по их связи, разделял мнение Гарри: от него исходило чувство удовлетворения происходящим и искреннее восхищение — правда, безо всякого сексуального подтекста. Похоже, тот в принципе не способен был возбуждаться, — мелькнула у Гарри злорадная мысль.

Между тем Мальсибер и Эйвери поменялись местами: Эйвери не закрывал обзора, он проталкивал свой член в рот Снейпу настолько глубоко, что Гарри мог видеть, как двигается горло чуть выше кадыка. Гарри настолько засмотрелся на это ужасное — или скорее завораживающее, если быть до конца честным с собой, — зрелище, что упустил момент, когда Мальсибер громко заорал, кончая, и вытащил свой член, при этом сжимая рукой анус Снейпа, словно пытаясь задержать свою сперму внутри него. Попытка не увенчалась успехом: белесые густые капли все равно вытекали из сжатого ануса. Мальсибер размазал их по промежности Снейпа и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

— До чего же хорош, мерзавец! — с искренним восхищением сказал он, наблюдая, как и Эйвери кончает — на лицо Снейпа, забрызгивая еще больше его волосы, и так слипшиеся от спермы тех, кто оприходовал Снейпа в рот раньше.

— Это да, — согласился Эйвери, заправляя член в штаны. — Кто там следующий, ребята? 

— Я, — мрачно буркнул один из братьев Лестрейндж. — Вот только что мне там делать после тебя, Мальсибер? Членом по стенкам кишки стучать? 

Мальсибер ухмыльнулся, поглаживая себя:

— Не завидуй, Рабастан, кто виноват, что ты настолько не дорос? У Руди тоже мелковат, верно? Поэтому и Белла у вас такая бешеная — от вечного недоеба, не иначе. 

— После вечеринки — дуэль, — вмешался Родольфус. — Рабастан, трахнем его вместе. Спасибо, Мальсибер, что хорошо подготовил и растянул ему дырку. Всегда знал, что в твоем роду отметились и тролли, твой член тому доказательство.

— Дуэль с применением Непростительных! — рявкнул Мальсибер и двинулся было к Родольфусу с самым угрожающим видом, явно намереваясь устроить эту самую дуэль прямо здесь и сейчас, — едва высунув член из задницы Снейпа. Но в начинающиеся разборки вмешался Волдеморт.

— Никаких дуэлей, пока я не разрешу! — непререкаемым тоном объявил он. — Продолжайте представление. Что ты там говорил про "вместе", Родольфус?

— В два ствола его можем выебать, мой Лорд, — почтительно склонив голову, объяснил Родольфус. — Вам понравится зрелище, клянусь. Дырка растянута так, что голову просунуть можно, не только парочку членов. Вы ведь позволите, мой лорд?

— Хорошо, продолжай, Родольфус, я хочу увидеть это, — благосклонно кивнул Волдеморт и Гарри почувствовал по связи его злорадное предвкушение. Но, как и прежде — без малейшего следа похоти. 

В отличие от самого Гарри: к величайшему своему стыду он возбуждался все сильнее, глядя на блестящее от пота, использованное донельзя и пошло забрызганное спермой тело Снейпа — того самого Снейпа, что терроризировал его на занятиях, постоянно оскорблял и попросту ненавидел и открыто презирал! Гарри чувствовал начинающийся в паху постыдный жар, грозивший перерасти в откровенное, неправильное, недозволенное возбуждение!

Мерлин, что нужно сделать, каким богам принести жертву, чтобы те позволили ему проснуться немедленно и не видеть ничего из того, что случится дальше? Не видеть, как Снейпа натянут на два члена... 

Возбуждение усилилось только от одной мысли об этом.

В сознании Волдеморта появилась нотка радостного удивления — тот явно уловил эмоции Гарри. Наверное, никогда не возбуждался раньше, ненормальный говнюк-извращенец, — предположил Гарри и попытался справиться со своим состоянием — разделять свои чувства с безумным монстром казалось кощунством.

— Позвольте мне сделать это в кресле, мой Лорд, — тем временем почтительно склонил голову Родольфус. — Последствия Азкабана все еще дают знать о себе. Мне немного не хватает выносливости, а Снейп — горячая штучка. Способен выпить все соки и из человека посильнее меня.

— Конечно же, друг мой, делай как тебе удобно, — милостиво разрешил Волдеморт. — Мне приятно будет наблюдать за вами в любой позе, мои верные слуги. Порадуйте же своего господина!

Когда "верные слуги" немедленно приступили к исполнению приказа, Снейп выглядел намного хуже, чем раньше: черты лица заострились, глаза потеряли блеск. Гарри почувствовал волну вполне объяснимой жалости к нему и пообещал себе, что как только уничтожит Волдеморта, найдет способ стереть память у всех, кто прикоснулся сегодня к Снейпу. Или, если не получится, — уничтожит и их. И плевать, что он станет убийцей — каждый из присутствующих здесь заслуживал смерти.

Возбуждение самого Гарри и не думало униматься — он с тоской спросил себя, кто уничтожит его, когда он тоже не удержится и трахнет Снейпа... трахнет, находясь в теле Волдеморта? Мерлин, за что ему это? 

Тем временем Родольфус уселся в мягкое удобное кресло и одним плавным движением насадил на свой член несопротивляющегося Снейпа, удерживая его за руки и расположив спиной к себе. Рабастан же задрал ноги Снейпа вверх, удерживая их за щиколотки, распиная его в настолько беспомощном состоянии, насколько это было возможно. И, не особо заморачиваясь дополнительной растяжкой, просунул свой член в анус, уже занятый членом Родольфуса.

Наблюдая за тем, как покорно Снейп принял члены двух грязных извращенцев, как подрагивают его бедра, как беспомощно он уцепился руками в поручни кресла, жестко зажатый между двух сильных тел, как двигаются в унисон два крепких ствола в растянутой до невозможности, измученной дырке, Гарри преисполнялся ненавистью все больше. Но уже не к Снейпу, не к Пожирателям — он ненавидел себя в этот момент... 

Ненавидел сам себя за стыдное, невыносимое возбуждение, вызванное полной беспомощностью Снейпа и его усталым, затраханным лицом. 

А еще видом красного, явно измученного и натертого — но очень рабочего и неутомимого отверстия. Да, стоило признать: связь с нечеловеческим и больным сознанием Волдеморта сделала извращенцем и самого Гарри. Наверное, после того, как он разделается с Волдемортом и Пожирателями, стоит убить и самого себя...

Братья Лестрейнджи в тесноте одной дырки на двоих выдержали недолго: первым кончил Родольфус; Рабастан продержался чуть дольше — при этом, кончая, потянулся к губам брата через плечо Снейпа и разделил свой оргазм с ним в жарком инцестном поцелуе.

— Извращенцы! — с восторгом прокомментировал Волдеморт и повернулся к остальным Пожирателям, наблюдающим за представлением и скромно додрачивающих в сторонке. — Кто еще хочет испытать выносливость нашего дорогого соратника? 

Страшный сон продолжался.

Этот сон, как совсем недавно узнал Гарри, был и не сном вовсе. Проклятая связующая нить, что объединяла его сознание с сознанием Волдеморта, вынуждала не только смотреть на дикое, отвратное зрелище, но и ощущать все эмоции ублюдка: удовлетворение от вида униженного и используемого человека; жажду крови, желание самому причинять страдания; предвкушение. Полный спектр самых низменных эмоций — кроме, разве что, жажды крови. 

Гарри изо всех сил надеялся, что Волдеморт все же законченный импотент и ему не придет в голову тоже оприходовать Снейпа. Ну, или хотя бы — промелькнувшая мысль была невыносимо подлой — Волдеморт сделает это после того, как Гарри проснется, тем самым покинув его сознание.  
Мерлин, как обычная человеческая женщина смогла породить такое чудовище?

Родольфус тем временем вытащил свой член из ануса Снейпа, как-то на удивление бережно погладил ему живот и поднялся из кресла вместе с ним на руках. Осторожно уложил обратно на стол и, легко проведя ладонью по краям ануса, собрал остатки спермы — своей и брата — и слизал ее с пальцев, глядя при этом в глаза Рабастана. Тот не отвел взгляда — взял его за руку и они ушли прочь из зала.

А из толпы Пожирателей, под смешки и откровенно презрительные выкрики, вышел Питер Петтигрю. Правда, особого возбужденным и готовым к сексу он не выглядел.

— Ну, Петтигрю, чего ждешь? — Снейп повернул к нему голову и скривил рот в ехидной ухмылке, меряя его презрительным взглядом. — Не встает? Так ты можешь попытаться выебать меня своим крысиным хвостом, ублюдок. Все равно твой член мало чем от него отличается.

В толпе Пожирателей, ожидающих своей очареди, раздались возгласы: 

— Да это ничтожество разве что своих дружков-гриффиндорцев может поиметь!

— Или хорошо привязанную грязнокровку.

— Или сам себя — хвостом!

— Ну, давай же, крысиная жопа, покажи, способен ли ты сделать это с человеком!

— Да отвык он с людьми!

— Еще бы, столько лет с крысами спариваться, любой бы отвык.

— Ну, Петтигрю, докажи, человек ли ты еще?

Волдеморт не останавливал издевательства своих слуг над тем, кто пожертвовал собственной рукой ради того, чтобы воскресить его. Ну конечно же, какая может быть благодарность от монстра?

Хозяин оказался животным куда более мерзким, чем крысюк, его самый преданный слуга.

Питера не особо задели издевки Пожирателей: он только криво улыбнулся им в ответ.

— Вот еще, пихать член в твою шлюшью жопу, Снейп? Эту грязную дырищу неправильно использовали. Я покажу тебе, как надо с ней обращаться.  
Питер не снял штаны — он просто сжал в кулак свою искусственную серебрянную руку и засунул ее в анус Снейпа.

— Ну что, Нюниус? Готов рыдать от счастья? — двигая рукой внутри Снейпа, он склонился к его уху. — Стоило пожертвовать рукой ради того, чтобы иметь возможность засунуть тебе в зад этот многофункциональный артефакт. Тепло тебе, верно, Снейп? Я могу регулировать температуру и сделать тебе внутри горячо. Очень горячо — ты будешь визжать от боли, как сучка. Я могу отрастить шипы на пальцах — и ты прочувствуешь малейшее мое движение внутри твоей вонючей кишки. Могу впрыснуть яд прямо в жопу — и ты сдохнешь прямо сейчас, распластанный передо мной, как лягушка, дожидающаяся разделки. Могу...

— Ты ничего не можешь без моего дозволения, тупое животное, — Волдеморт встал со своего места и подошел к Снейпу — тот молчал и не двигался. Только побелевшие пальцы, намертво вцепившиеся в край стола, и плотно сжатые губы выдавали его напряжение. 

Питер не пожелал остановиться даже после того, как Волдеморт встал за его спиной, — он так и двигал серебряной рукой в анусе Снейпа под пристальным взглядом своего хозяина.

— Надо же, — с легким удивлением протянул Волдеморт, — Гарри явственно чувствовал его нарастающее возбуждение, — никогда бы не подумал, что зрелище засунутого в чужую задницу артефакта, созданного собственными руками для совершенно иных целей, способно настолько возбудить... Даже меня!

Волдеморт раздвинул полы своей мантии, выставляя уродливый, раздваивающийся у корня член отвратительного бледно-розового цвета с ярко-красными, блестящими от слизи головками. Словно из его паха вылез мутировавший двухголовый червь.

"Черт, он же не собирается пихать в Снейпа... это?" — только от одной мысли об этом Гарри едва не стошнило. Снейп же посмотрел на в лицо Волдеморта вполне спокойно.

— Это честь для меня, мой Лорд, — тихо сказал он.

— Прочь, — коротко бросил Волдеморт и Петтигрю немедленно вытащил из ануса свою серебряную руку, поспешно отойдя в сторону.

Волдеморт же начал пристраиваться на его место, сжав оба конца члена и безжалостно засовывая их в Снейпа...

"Нет! — мысленно заорал Гарри. — Не бывать этому!" 

Он собрал все свои силы, всю магию, к которой еще оставался доступ — и попытался если не сжечь, то хотя бы повредить и так больное сознание Волдеморта... Попытаться уничтожить его изнутри, пробить броню помутившегося от бесконечных экспериментов над собой и внезапно проснувшейся похоти разума, не дать отвратительному отростку, который вылез из паха Волдеморта, испоганить окончательно тело Снейпа, не допустить того, что сейчас происходит и чем это может закончиться...

Внезапно Гарри почувствовал, что долбится в разум Волдеморта не один. Он постарался прогнать муть перед глазами и посмотрел в глаза Снейпа, прожигающие его насквозь. Словно он догадывался, что в сознании Волдеморта присутствует неприглашенный гость.

Он прожигает взглядом его, Гарри? Или пытается продавить окклюиентивный блок Волдеморта?

"Снейп же сильный легиллимент", — пронеслась мысль в мозгу у Гарри. Он собрался с силами, не позволяя эмоциям возобладать над разумом и постарался припомнить его уроки.

Вместе они справятся. Проникнут в сознание Волдеморта с двух сторон, пока тот радуется тому, что впервые за многие годы почувствовал возбуждение...

Гарри своей волей продавливал мягкие стенки разрушающегося разума, чувствуя, как то же самое проделывает и Снейп, где-то совсем рядом, в мозгу Волдеморта. Вместе они проникали в святая святых самого сильного из живущих на земле магов, насилуя его ментально, пока тот предавался низменным инстинктам, трахая безвольное тело в физическом мире. 

Разум этого тела, поддерживаемымый магией Гарри, безжалостно насиловал дырявый разум самого Волдеморта. Снейп долбился в податливые стенки сознания Волдеморта, полностью потерявшего контроль над собой, а Гарри шел следом , выжигая кровавые ошметки, остававшиеся после внедрения Снейпа в разум Волдеморта. Гарри предвкушал их скорую победу.

Ему хотелось петь от счастья: они вместе со Снейпом проникли в разум Волдеморта взорвали, продолбили его изнутри совметными усилиями и разнесли его в клочья.  
А в следующий момент Гарри проснулся в собственной постели, с кровоточащим шрамом и сильной головной болью...

***

Победителем Темного Лорда объявили Снейпа.

Ему присвоили Орден Мерлина и кучу почетных должностей. Дали денежную компенсацию. Объявили героем и спасителем Магического мира.

И гнусно хихикали за спиной, пересказывая друг другу услышанные в суде над Пожирателями пошлые подробности "поединка" Снейпа против Темного Лорда:

— Перед тем, как подставиться Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Снейпа трахнули всем скопом человек пятьдесят, не меньше!

— Надо же, какая гигантская бездонная дырка!

— И не говорите, сэр! Говорят, его и под тролля Дамблдор подкладывал — для тренировки, чтобы Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть выдержал! Целый год держал эту тварь в школе, чтобы Снейп тренировал свое очко!

— Да вы что!

— Да-да! И с оборотнем еще, и с кентаврами! И даже — вы не поверите! — Снейпу по приказу Дамблдора пришлось удовлетворять мисс Амбридж!

— О Мерлин! А Дамблдор жесток!

— Ну, в конечном счете все обернулось к лучшему. 

— Да, конечно же, честь и слава герою Снейпу. И его героической дырке!

— Ха-ха, мистер. К этой смертоносной дырке страшно приближаться теперь — похоже, секс с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть останется последним сексом в жизни Снейпа...

— Да, вот бедолага...

Гарри то и дело слышал похожие разговоры — и, набравшись терпения, изучал Окклюменцию с Дамблдором, готовя себя к решительному шагу.

***

— Рад вас видеть, профессор, — Гарри встал на пути Снейпа, не позволяя ему спокойно пройти мимо.

— Не могу сказать того же о вас, Поттер, — криво ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Чем обязан вашему вниманию? Очень нежелательному для меня, спешу заметить.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, собирая всю свою смелость.

— Хочу пригласить вас на свидание, профессор, — заявил он. — Сегодня вечером. Ужин при свечах, все такое... А потом — секс. Много секса. В любых позициях и раскладках. Можете даже сношать меня в мозг — я в совершенстве овладел окклюменцией, поэтому участь Волдеморта мне не грозит. Но если что — я готов позволить вам все.

— Вы под зельями, Поттер? — на лице Снейпа читалось настолько глубокое и неподдельное изумление, что Гарри с огромным трудом удалось сдержать улыбку.

— Нет, профессор. Я под впечатлением, — все же слегка улыбнулся он. — От вашего беспримерного героизма и готовности пожертвовать всем ради победы. А еще я мечтаю трахать вас часами, без остановки. Я хотел вас тогда, когда вас имели другие. Когда из вас вытекала чужая сперма, а тело покрывали синяки от чужих рук. Я хочу вас в своих снах, в своих мечтах. Хочу даже после того, как в вас побывали Петтигрю и Волдеморт. Я вас просто хочу — чтобы не только вы принадлежали мне, но и я вам — телом, разумом и душой. И даже если вы будете иметь мой мозг в то время, как я буду иметь вас — плевать, я готов и к этому. У вас нет шанса отказаться — я упрям, и вы это знаете. Мы должны быть вместе.

Снейп какое-то время смотрел на Гарри долгим изучающим взглядом, потом пожал плечами и согласно кивнул.

— Хорошо, Поттер. Я согласен встретиться с вами сегодня вечером — посмотрим, что из этого получится, — и, обойдя Гарри по дуге, пошел дальше по своим делам.

— Вы не пожалеете, профессор! — Гарри радостно крикнул ему вслед, едва ли не подпрыгивая от радости.

— Не обольщайтесь, Поттер, — Снейп, остановился, бросив на него высокомерный взгляд. — После моей "победы" над Темным Лордом вы единственный, у кого хватает безрассудства предложить мне секс.

Но в его глазах, в противовес сказанным словам, явственно читались улыбка и предвкушение.


End file.
